This invention relates to an apparatus for supplying laminar pulp cardboards (hereinafter referred to as cardboards).
In a prior art apparatus for supplying laminar pulp cardboards, pulp cardboards are stacked on a cardboard stack support manually one after another, and they are supplied one by one by means of a suction board. However, the operation of manually stacking pulp cardboards one by one requires a great deal of time for cardboards in a stack, which are rendered into close contact with one another and with more or less adhering force while they are transported or stored. Besides, there is a possibilitiy that a plurality of cardboards are simultaneously supplied due to failure of separation.